


New Year's Contract

by Jen16



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen16/pseuds/Jen16
Summary: Yoshiko and Riko is celebrating New Years, Alone.Well, it's normal for lovers, right?





	New Year's Contract

**11:50**

"Hurry up, Yocchan!" The redhead said while running to their spot. "Ok, ok!" Yoshiko said, picking up Riko's pace.

Soon they were in their spot.

**11:57**

Both of them are gasping for air.

"Thank goodness..." The redhead sighed. "Riri! It's almost midnight!" The first year said excitedly. "Then, shall we make a resolution?" Riko smiled. "Sure!" Yoshiko nodded.

"But" Yoshiko looked away. "But what?" Riko looked at her. "But it's a contract okay?" The first year stared at Riko with puppy eyes. "What can I say if you do that?" The redhead sighed. "Fine, but don't make a weird one okay?" Yoshiko rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is _not_ weird, I promise." "Fine."

"Well then, what's the contract, My Fallen Angel~" "A contract of love, My Little Demon~" The both of them giggled.

**11:59**

"We should hurry up." The first year commanded. "Yeah." Riko nodded.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

-

Fireworks were booming in the sky while the two kissed each other.

 

"Happy New Year, My Fallen Angel."

"Happy New Year, My Little Demon."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to a certain Discord member lolololol.  
> I was getting lazy so I made the ending a bit dull oof


End file.
